War and Resistance
by GhostWishper
Summary: En este momento nada va bien en la vida de las chicas, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a grandes peligros si quieren sobrevivir, luchando con su enemigo del pasado, Him, y sus aliados, entre ellos los viejos y/o actuales amores, los RRBZ. ¡REVIEW!
1. 1 Prologo

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Nombre de la fic: War and Resistance

Inspiración: Canciones de Glee, fics que leí, películas, series, etc...

Genero: Drama/Romance

Summary: En este momento nada va bien en la vida de las chicas, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a grandes peligros si quieren sobrevivir, luchando con su enemigo del pasado, El, y sus aliados, entre ellos los viejos y/o actuales amores de las chicas.

Parejas Principales: ninguna en especial, simplemente PPGZXRRBZ (n\a: igual como todos ya saben lo mas probable es que por la historia vaya poniendo algunos momento de Kaoru x Butch, pero que se le va a ser, son mis favoritos o no XD!)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Prologo**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, nuestras queridas superheroínas, las PowerPuff Girls, se encontraban en el parque, mirando al cielo despreocupadamente. Pero en ese momento se hizo un intenso silencio, pareció que el mundo se hubiera detenido por un instante.

-Chicas... no les parece que algo a pasado_ preguntó, rompiendo se tenso silencio, la joven de cabellos dorados

-No lo se Mikayo, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien_ le respondió con una sonrisa su amiga de ojos rosados

-Si, Momoko tiene razón, no hay de que preocuparse_ afirmo la joven de ojos verdes

-Si, debió haber sido mi imaginación_ dijo la chica de ojos color azul cielo

Oh las chicas realmente no tenían la menor idea de lo que se estaban por enfrentar.

Por otra parte en la zona más oscura y sombría de los callejones de Tokio, se encontraba alguien que las PPGZ nunca se imaginaron volver a ver.

-Jaja... yo sabia que ese trío de mocosas no pudo haberme vencido tan fácilmente, ahora les enseñare de lo que estoy echo. Pero aun debo esperar a que todas mis fuerzas... y entonces... LAS DESTRUIRE! MMWWAAAHHAHAHAAHAHA!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**2 años dspues**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

En un lugar oscuro, a las afueras de Tokio, se escucha una voz reír malévolamente entre frases

-Al fin, ya después de 2 años he recuperado todas mis energías, sin mencionar a algunos aliados. Además ya soy mas que el doble d fuerte que antes, así que prepárense PowerPuff Girls porque no tienen la mas minima oportunidad de vencerme !_ dije la voz comenzando a reír malévolamente nuevamente.

¿Realmente las PPGZ no tenían oportunidad de ganar esta batalla? O mas bien que una batalla... una guerra.

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bien hasta aquí va el Prologo, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así dejen una REVIEW, y si no... Pues déjenla igual XP

Ah y el prox. cap es un... una especie de Momoko x Brick, pero para ser precisos ellos sólo son los personajes principales del cap


	2. 2 The Boy Is Mine

**The Boy Is Mine**

Estaba tratando de ponerme en pie. Ya no podía resistir los golpes.

-Mmm... esta pelea se esta haciendo aburrida súper-perdedora, si no la haces mas entretenida te matare mas rápidamente_ dijo mientras me

Estaba siendo derrotada por Princesa, si la misma chica engreída y arrogante de 3 años atrás, nunca se hubieran imaginado que yo, Momoko Akataskumi la líder de las PowerPuff Girls Z, estaría siendo vencida por una villana tan débil como Princesa, pero desde que ella se unió a El ya no puedo derrotarla.

Si, El, ya saben el villano al que con tanto trabajo mandamos al espacio a regresado, y no solo eso sino que había regresado mucho mas fuerte que antes. Creo que será imposible vencerlo.

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más me asustaba es que estaba sola. Ustedes se preguntaran porqué no estoy con Miyako o Kaoru, ¿no?

Bueno ya que no hay más crímenes en la ciudad, todas teníamos una vida como la de cualquier chica de catorce años, solo nos trasformábamos si había algún robo de una joyería o banco, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Así que cuando cumplimos quince ya casi no usábamos los cinturones, los fuimos dejando en casa a veces, y en cuando las llamadas de emergencias se hicieron menos, hasta que pasaban meses sin que usáramos los cinturones, decidimos desactivarlos. Afortunadamente el Profesor U. nos dijo que nos los quedemos, por si algún día queríamos usar nuestros poderes por alguna razón, pero que ya no era necesario que los lleváramos con nosotras. Que ya habíamos cumplido nuestro deber, la ciudad estaba a salvo.

Como me gustaría seguir creyendo en eso ahora...

-Bien aquí acaba todo_ dijo Princesa apuntándome con una esfera de energía.

Bien todo acaba aquí, no hay forma de que sobreviva a esto.

Escucho el ruido de la explosión y cierro los ojos fuertemente. Pasan unos segundos y no siento nada. Abro mis ojos, sorprendida y tratando de comprender lo ocurrido, y en ese momento me encuentro cara a cara con...

Se Acabo espero que les haya gustado!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He he, es broma como si lo pudiera dejar tan corto!

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute

Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

Yeah, you do too but, umm,

I just wanted to know do you know

Somebody named you,

You know his name.

Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.

I just wanted to let you know he's mine.

Huh.. no, no, he's mine.

BRCK! PERO QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!

-Bricky! Porque hiciste eso?"_ pregunto Princesa en una voz chillona

-Tranquila, ya sabes que El dijo que hay que llevarla viva, amor.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Todo mi mundo paro en ese instante, no sentía nada. Hasta que al poder comprenderlo todo podía ver como mis ojos se volvían cristalinos, como mis rodillas temblaban, con la necesidad de romper en llanto de rodillas.

Princesa notó esto y sonrió burlonamente.

-Esta bien, será el quien la mate, pero le podríamos pedir si la podemos torturar antes, Bricky.

En ese momento una ira acecina se despertó dentro de mi..

¿QUE? ¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESTO! ¡SALVARME PARA LUEGO ENTRGARME A EL! ¡LO OIDIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡Y PENSAR QUE YO..! Que yo... lo amaba...

I think it's time we got this straight,

let's sit and talk face to face.

There is no way you could mistake him for your man,

Are you insane?

See I know that you may be

just a bit jealous of me.

Cause' you're blind if you can't see

that his love is all in me.

Me solté rápidamente de los brazos de Brick y me puse en posición de pelea. Me van a pagarlo que me hicieron.

-Haci que al fin la super-perdedora va a empezar a pelear_ exclamo Princesa, oh-no, no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo

-Bien, bien, así que la rosadita quiere pelear, pues veamos lo que-_ antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le di una patada en el estomago mandándolo contra un edificio

See I tried to hesitate,

I didn't want to say what he told me.

He said without me

He couldn't make it through the day,

ain't that a shame.

And maybe you misunderstood,

Plus I can't see how he could

wanna take his time and that's all good.

All of my love was all it took

Luego mire a Princesa, sonriéndome victoriosa, comprendiendo todo lo que ocurría. Ahora vera quien manda.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y le lance un puñetazo, ella lo detuvo con su mano y intento patearme en el estomago, yo lo detuve con mi mano libre y comencé a formar una esfera de energía con la otra, por lo que Princesa me soltó. Luego me empieza a mirar con odio, yo no le doy importancia a esto y la estrello contra unos edificios, pero luego ella me lanza contra el pavimento. Rayos, la batalla esta muy pareja.

Pero en ese instante algo cruzo mi mente, levanto la mirada y confirmo mi pensamiento. Ahí estaba Brick mirando muy entretenido, y al parecer, muy satisfecho por lo que **el **había causado. No estará pensando qué estamos peleando por el ¿o si?

The boy is mine.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Sonríe aun mas al ver que tengo mis ojos en el, no puedo creer que alguna vez me haya gustado este idiota.

-No creas que ganaste, ni siquiera empecé contigo_ le grite

El simplemente sonrió tranquilamente

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true.

Me doy vuelta para encontrarme con Princesa, que tiene una esfera de energía entre sus manos lista para atacarme. La lanza hacia mi, yo la esquivo. Comienzo a formar una esfera de energía y se la lanzo, ella la esquiva. Algo me dice que estaremos así un largo tiempo.

I think that you should realize,

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside.

Luego de una larga lucha de patadas, puñetazos, esferas de energía y hasta a veces arañazos, había logrado vencer a Princesa. Siento algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la satisfacción de ganar una batalla, se sintió casi, como cuando... **era** una PowerPuff Girl Z

You can say what you wanna say.

What we have you can't take.

From the truth you can't escape.

I can tell the real from the fake.

Escucho unos pasos por detrás. Volteo y encuentro la cara de Brick a sólo unos milímetros de la mía.

_"AAAAHHHHHH! QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!"_ grite

El sólo soltó una carcajada y se puso en posición de pelea. Yo hice lo mismo. Antes de poder razonarlo los dos estábamos peleando como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

When will you get the picture.

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

if you didn't know the boy is mine.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos, cada vez que su cuerpo chocaba contra el mío, cada vez que escuchaba esos susurros en mi oído, cada vez que me decía algún halago, aunque fuera sarcásticamente, puedo sentir como mis mejillas tornaban de color carmesí, sin sentido alguno. El sentir el amor y odio que le tengo a el.

The boy is mine.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Caigo al suelo, estrellándome contra el pavimento. Al darme vuelta me encuentro con Princesa, quien había despertado, creo que la debí haber noqueado muy suave. Veo como Princesa me lanza otra esfera de energía, pero a esta la esquivo. Luego me encuentro estrellada contra unos edificios, al darme vuelta veo que es Brick el que me ataco. Parece que esta vez no sera tan fácil, ahora ambos están peleando **juntos** y yo estoy **sola**.

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

-Ya te vas a rendir super-perdedora_ dice Princesa burlonamente

-Esto aun no acaba_ le respondo fulminándola con la mirada

-No seas tonta Blossom, as esto mas fácil y ríndete. Si no nos hubieran dicho ya lo habríamos hecho hace un largo rato_ dice Brick calmadamente pero a la vez malvadamente

Quizás tenga razón, pero aun así seguiré peleando. No pienso rendirme, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Wow Brick, creí que ya habías aprendido que una PowerPuff Girl Z nunca se rinde_ le conteste irónicamente

-Y mucho menos la líder de las PowerPuff Girls Z _ dice el sonriente. Probablemente sabiendo que eso, el simple recuero de lo que siempre le decía a el cuando éramos niños durante nuestras batallas, me debía estar trayendo esperazas y/o de que aun me podía amar, de que el quizás no me odiaba, bueno eso podría haber ocurrido ayer. Porque si soy enamoradiza pero no soy ingenua, ni mucho menos tonta, no pienso caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

What makes you think that he wants you,

when I'm the one that brought him to

The special place that's in my heart,

he was my love right from the start

Princesa me lanza una esfera de energía, yo la esquivo con dificultad. Apenas tengo fuerzas para seguir de pie. Brick me patea en el estomago, cosa que me hace perder el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Siento mis energías irse lentamente y comienzo a pensar que este pudo haber sido su plan desde el comienzo. Claro, es un poco obvio, pero según lo que se puede ver la ira y el dolor no me dejaron darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ellos solo me estaban cansando desde un principio, ya sabían que no me iba a dar por vencida y que esta seria la única forma de llevarme sin matarme.

The boy is mine.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Ya esta definido, perderé la batalla, ya no puedo ni mantenerme de pie, no puedo aguantar un golpe mas, no puedo soportar sentirme tan débil. Pero lo que mas me duele no es ver que ella lo tiene a el, sino que me importa. Ya me habían roto el corazón varias veces cuando era una niña, mis amoríos siempre terminaban en desastres y conmigo llorando desconsolada. Pero... ¿Porque me ocurría esto? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecerlo? No seria mas bien ella quien se lo merecía! Y entonces porque **ella** si tenia justamente, lo que yo deseaba y amaba tanto. Por ahora lo único que se es que la vida no es siempre justa.

But mine! Not yours!

But mine! Not yours!

But mine! Not yours!

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

-"Ya completamos la misión… la tenemos" _ dijo Brick a través de un comunicador.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Hola a todos! bien esta es una nueva serie mas las "representaciones" de mis canciones favoritas. Ya se qu la fic no comenzo muy alegre que digamos pero no va ni a hacer asi toda la fic, ni lo contrario. Digamos que seria algo intermedio. Perdonenme todos los que son fans de BrickXMomoko si habian pensado otra cosa para el cap pero bueno, asi quedo. Buno ahora las Reviews!

**Reviews:**

-**Bruzzxa-k:** jaja a mi tambien amo ponerla ^^, bueno espero que este cap halla quedado mas largo ;D.

-**Vale-alice:** que bueno que te halla gustado ^^, espero no haber tardado mucho en continuar. Y quisas luego halla algo de MomokoxBrick

-**mimichibi-daithel:** gracias! espero que te halla gustado el nuevo cap!

-**Angelic-bloody-night: **jaja, que bueno que te gusto! espero que tambien te guste la continuacion!


	3. 3 You Keep Hangin' Me On

**You Keep Hangin' Me On**

**Momoko POV**

Ughh.. mi cabeza ¿Donde estoy?

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, rosadita_ dice una voz en mi oído

-¿¡¿BRICK!_ grito sorprendida al verlo

-El mismo y en persona_ dice con una sonrisa, pero no esa sonrisa boba, molesta, insoportable que era tan característica del cuando era niño. Esta más bien parecía una fría y maléfica

En ese momento me empiezo a dar cuenta de que estamos volando. Pero mas importante, ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACE BRICK CARGANDOME?

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?_ grite tratando de zafarme

-Wow que amigable, así saludas a todo el mundo después de tantos años_ dice irónicamente

-Si tres hermosos y largos años... pero por lo que veo mi pesadilla continua

-Si lo dices por mi no tienes idea lo que te va a pasar_ dice malvadamente

-Ah! Ya cállate y respóndeme!_ le dije molesta

-¿Qué cosa?_ pregunta burlonamente, asiendo que me sonroje levemente. Eso sonó como... el antes, como cuando nos conocimos... pero ahora, se veía tan diferente.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Ya suéltame y respóndeme!_ grite, asshhh ya recuerdo porque el me hacia perder los estribos

-Sabes, tu no estas en la posición correcta para decir eso- dice con una sonrisa que hizo que me den escalofríos

Set me free, why don't cha babe

Get out my life, why don't cha babe

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on

-No me imp..._ no pude terminar la frase, ya que al zafarme del idiota nº 1, comencé a caer hacia el suelo, sin importar cuanto tratara de poder volar

-Sabes, no debiste hacer eso. Pude dejarte caer

-Entonces hazlo, si te atreves_ respondí, para luego murmurar, -no creo que te importe...

No me dirigió la palabra después de eso ¿Acaso me habrá escuchado? ¿Quizás.. si le importo? ¿¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Vamos Momoko como si tu le importaras a Brick! Bastante tiene el que preocuparse por esa noviecita suya. Esperen...

¿Desde cuando me importa lo que Brick hace con su vida? Claro, antes estuve enamorada de el pero no, no mas, nunca, jamás sentiré algo por el otra vez! No... Princesa y el me dejaron eso claro hace un tiempo

Why do you keep a coming around

Playing with my heart?

Why don't you get out of my life

And let me make a new start?

Let me get over you

The way you've gotten over me

(Flashback)

-Bricky! Porque hiciste eso?"_ pregunto Princesa en una voz chillona

-Tranquila, ya sabes que El dijo que hay que llevarla viva, amor.

Todo mi mundo paro en ese instante, no sentía nada. Hasta que al poder comprenderlo todo podía ver como mis ojos se volvían cristalinos, como mis rodillas temblaban, con la necesidad de romper en llanto de rodillas.

Princesa notó esto y sonrió burlonamente.

-Esta bien, será el quien la mate, pero le podríamos pedir si la podemos torturar antes, Bricky.

(Flashback)

Mi POV

Brick miro extrañado a Blossom. Tenia la cabeza baja hace un tiempo, al comienzo pensó que la chica no quería hacer contacto visual con el por lo ocurrido antes. Estuvo a punto de soltar uno de sus comentarios fastidiosos sobre la actitud de la chica cuando vio un cambio en las acciones de la chica, antes, durante y luego de la pelea, esta se veía devastada, dolida; pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se veía un poco mas... violenta? No estoy seguro de si esa es la palabra apropiada, pero se que "el aura negra" que había aparecido alrededor de la chica no era una buena señal.

Set me free, why don't cha babe

Let me be, why don't cha babe

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

Now you don't really want me

You just keep me hangin' on

Y como si no se pudiera poner mas raro, Blossom, la PowerPuff Girl rosa, la defensora de la justicia, la simpática heroína soltó una suspiro y se lanzo de los brazos de Brick a el gran precipicio que había debajo de ellos, llevándose a si misma a "una muerte segura".

-Que esta super-boba no escucha lo que le dicen. Hace esto sin estar en buenas condiciones. Sin estar en la posición o tiempo correcto para hacerlo. Sin poderes. Sin- UN SEGUNDO! Si hace esto sin poderes se va a matar-pensó Brick algo alterado,- pero por otra parte podría decir que le estoy quitando trabajo al Señor Him.. aunque el dijo traiga, nunca dijo que viva (n\a: ni que muerta!) mmm... quizas la quiera torturar o hacer algo mas antes de matarla, será mejor que la rescate (n\a: Ja! Si claro y yo soy Miley Cyrus ¬¬)

En otra parte a las afueras de la ciudad...

-Ummm... parece que a Brick le sigue importando la PPGZ rosa. Mmm... ya veré que hacer pero por ahora le daré otra oportunidad_ dijo, y luego murmuro- por ahora…

You say although we broke up

You still wanna be just friends

But how can we still be friends

When seeing you only breaks my heart again

And there ain't nothing I can do about it

**En el bosque de Saltadilla...**

-Harías las cosas mucho mas fáciles si ya acabaras con esto.

-Te lo repetiré una sola vez mas- grito una rubia de ojos celestes- no pienso rendirme!

-Wow, y la gente dice que tu eres la mas dulce de las tres. No quisiera imaginarme como son las otras PPGZ- dijo el rubio de ojos azules

La pelea ya había durado demasiado, y debía acabarla lo antes posible o sino tendría problemas. Seguramente sus hermanos habían acabado hace horas con sus contrapartes y el seguía aquí, peleando con la mas débil de las PPGZ. No podía tardar mas, acabaría con esto ahora y cumpliría su misión; si la rubiecita quería pelear, pues pelarían!

-Ejem! Ecepto que creas que ganaras quedándote ahí parado es mejor que hagas algo grito la oji-celeste sarcásticamente

Wow... y eso realmente había venido de la PPGZ azul?

-Bien... pero recuerda que tu te metiste en esto dijo el rubio tranquilamente, mientras su aura negra se hacia mas fuerte, lentamente, para no llamar la atención de la PPGZ

Y así ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Woo, set me free, why don't cha babe

Woo, get out my life, why don't cha babe

Set me free, why don't cha babe

Get out my life, why don't cha babe

**Devuelta**** con los ****rojos****….**

Brick volaba rápidamente con Blossom entre sus brazos. La chica se encontraba inconciente, desde la caída.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado... no creo que la rosadita hubiera sido tan tonta como para intentar matarse _ pensó Brick dudoso,- algo raro esta pasando aquí

-Brick..._ susurro la oji-rosa

-¿Estará despierta?

-Brick tu… tu me salvaste_ dijo la peli-naranja en voz alta, ya abriendo los ojos

-No te creas tan afortunada, lo hice porque no me han mandado a matarte_ respondió el oji-rojo sin expresar emoción alguna

-Ah… yo creo que deberías estar más pendiente en tu noviecita que en mí_ susurro, levemente, la oji-rosa molesta

Brick ni siquiera había escuchado esto por lo que este no le presto atención a la cara molesta de Blossom. La peli-maranja susurro resignada. Este iba ser un largo viaje

You claim you still care for me

But your heart and soul needs to be free

Now that you've got your freedom

You wanna still hold on to me

You don't want me for yourself

So let me find somebody else Hey!

**Miyako POV**

Estoy perdiendo. El es mas fuerte que antes, mucho mas fuerte que yo. Apenas pude seguir en la batalla, pero debía hacer esto, para ayudar a las chicas o al menos tratar. Pero ya con suerte podía seguir de pie. Además, yo me lastime gravemente después de su ultimo ataque. Ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

-Aquí se acaba todo Bubbles- dijo mi contraparte mientras preparaba un ataque con su mano derecha

Es seguro, estoy muerta. Después de ese pensamiento todo se volvió negro

**Mi POV**

El polvo se disperso por todos lados. Permitiéndole ver al joven de ojos celestes. Ese ultimo ataque fue mas fuerte que el anterior, de seguro había matado a la PPGZ azul.

No. No era lo que se le había pedido, pero en ese preciso momento no había pensado en ello. Miro hacia donde había lanzado el ataque, y no se sorprendió al ver otra persona además de la rubia.

-Vaya Boomer, tu eres el ultimo del que pensaría que perdería los estribos con su PPGZ. Pero se ve que las apariencias engañan. Bah... igualmente no puedes matarla, tengo unos asuntos pendientes sobre ella y el resto de las PPGZ

-Huh... y podría saberse a que se debe esto_ respondió el oji-azul molesto

Why don't you be a man about it

And set me free

Now you don't care a thing about me

You're just using me

Go on, get out, get out of my life

And let me sleep at night

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on...

A las afueras de la ciudad...

-... Y a que se debe esta decisión, huh?

-Sabia que no tenia oportunidad y pues, hice lo mejor para ayudar a mis amigas_ contesto la oji-verde con odio

-Mmm... interesante, ¿pero que te parece si nosotros dos hacemos un trato de mayor importancia?

-Te escucho_ respondió la joven sin mostrar emoción alguna

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Y bien? Que les pareció el segundo cap? Bien los proxs. cap va haber un Kaoru x Butch (al final del prox. cap y en el prox. prox. cap), no precisamente romance, ya veremos como se ponen las cosas para los verdes ;D

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k: **jaja no sos la unica, lo peor es que me pasa siempre XP! Todas las veces que pasa, caigo.

**-Angelic-bloody-night:** la cancion se llama "The Boy Is Mine".

**-mimichibi-daithel:** gracias! Y no te preocupes, no va haber mucho HimekoxBrick en la historia. Desprecio profundamente a Himeko, no la soportaba en las PPG y menos en las PPGZ!

**-vale-alice:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y creo que va haber MomokoxBrick en la historia, es muy divertido escribir sobre esa pareja ;D

Perdonen todos por la tardansa!


	4. 4 Alone

**Alone**

**Mi POV**

-Déjame entender... estoy por acabar con ella, cumpliendo el propósito por el que fui creado, y a ti se te ocurre decirme que debo acabar con esto...! Que.. que no puedo acabar con ella!

-Si, Boomer_ respondió calmado y sin darle mucha importancia a los berrinches del rubio

-¿¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para acabar con el enemigo, y tu quieres que la desperdicie así como así! ¿¡Porque razón en este maldito mundo debería considerar acerté caso!_ grito enfadado

-Porque, si bien lo recuerdas, no se te ha pedido matarla, así que por arriesgarte a desobedecer las ordenes del Señor Him podrías ser tu el que termine siendo ejecutado_ dijo, continuando calmado

Ese comentario hizo que Boomer comenzara a asustarse, se puso algo pálido y comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Savia que lo dicho era la pura verdad, el podría llegar a ser ejecutado por haber "desobedecido" una de las ordenes del Señor Him. No importara ese gran rencor que le tenia a la rubia, debía ceder y obedecer las órdenes que le habían sido dadas.

El otro joven miro victorioso al el oji-azul, le dio la espalda y pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos rubios,

-Bien ahora tienes dos opciones, de las que seria mas fácil que elijas la primera, que seria venir con nosotros voluntariamente y sin oponer resistencia, y la otra que te echaras a la suerte haber si logras salir de esto..._, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos preparado para irse, sabiendo que la chica elegiría la primera opción, pero igualmente añadió- lo que, al estar en esas condiciones, no creo que te sea convenientes.

-Mmm...

**Kaoru POV**

-Bien entonces... ¿que opinas?

No sabia que responder. Esto probablemente era una trampa, pero quizás esta seria una opción para poder ayudarlas...

-Yo..._comencé tratando de aceptar el trato pero algo me lo impedía, -Yo.. no estoy segura

Uhhhh... seguramente, ya perdí la oportunidad de salvarme y de poder ayudar a las chicas...

-Vamos, solo toma una decisión no es tan difícil

No, esto ya es definitivamente es una trampa. Seguro que el maldito bastardo sabia que estaba dudando y se trato de aprovechar de mi situación,

-No_ respondí firmemente

Aunque no estoy segura de algunas cosas por ahora, estoy convencida de que Him no iba a cumplir el trato ni aunque yo aceptara. Solo espero que las chicas estén bien...

I hear the ticking of the clock

Im lying here the rooms pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh I hope that it wont end though

Alone

**Brick POV**

-Sabes si no te estuvieras retorciendo esto seria mas fácil_ dije sin dirigirle la mirada

-Exactamente por eso lo estoy haciendo.

Arg... ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia con la rosadita. Y ellas eran las que decían que éramos insoportables y unos mocosos fastidiosos, ¡JA! como no, ellas son diez veces mas insoportable y fastidiosas que nosotros... Esperen...! ¿Soy el único que piensa que eso sonó como si lo hubiera dicho un niño de 10 años, o como nosotros antes? Dios ya me estoy volviendo tan infantil como Boomer :S

La super-tonta me saco de mis pensamientos, volviendo a tratar de zafarse. ¡¿¡Es que esta chica nunca aprende!, -Podrías parar ya!_ grite irritado

No Brick, contrólate; no puedes matarla aun pero cuando llegues con el Señor Him ella vera con quien se ha metido...

-No_ respondió sonriendo irónicamente. Yo debería ser el quien haría eso, no ella. Ahh... esta chica me va hacer perder la cabeza!

Definitivamente, este iba ser un** largo** viaje...

**Mi POV**

**Horas después...**

Los pelirrojos, aun discutiendo, llegan a la fortaleza de Him.

-Ya era hora_ se escucho la voz por detrás de ellos

Brick volteo y miro cautelosamente la situación por un segundo, y claro, no se le paso por desapercibido que a su hermano oji-verde no traía a la verdecita,-

-¿Donde esta la super-boba, Butch? ¿No vas a decirme que no pudiste con ella, o si? Enserio hermano, me lo esperaría de Boomer- Aunque hasta el pudo traerla

-Ya cállate, Brick_ le respondió Butch, y luego añadió,- yo, a diferencia de ustedes dos, acabe esto hace un largo rato por lo que me mandaron a apresurarlos por tardar tanto

Las dos PPGZ, quienes se encontraban escuchando cautelosamente la conversación, se estremecieron al escuchar ese _acabe eso hace un largo rato_, ¿que significaba eso exactamente? Obviamente estaba conectado con su amiga pelinegra pero... ¿a que se referían? Pero ahí ella ya había llegado aquí hace un tiempo y nada mas.

Las chicas sintieron otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Definitivamente si Kaoru había llegado ahí antes ya habrían comenzado a torturarla o quizás... quizás.. hasta la pudiesen haber matado

You dont know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight

You dont know how long I have waited

And I was going to tell you tonight

But the secret is still my own

And my love for you is still unknown

Alone

-Ya cállense ustedes dos y entremos de una vez_ dijo el rubio despreocupado caminando hacia ya entrada con la PPGZ azul en brazos

Los otros dos RRBZ caminaron hacia la entrada junto a su hermano menor, y el oji-rojo metido en una nueva discusión con la peli-naranja,

-¡Ya bájame!… BAJAME!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡YA CALENSE LOS DOS!

-No soy yo, es esta quisquillosa!_ grito Brick a sus hermanos

-¡¿YO QUISQUILLOSA? Tu eres el quisquilloso, además de abusador, idiota, psicópata y pervertido_ respondió la oji-rosa

-¡CALLATE! Además tú eres quisquillosa caprichosa, molesta y boba_ continuo el joven de ojos carmesí

-Hey Butch_ dijo el rubio

-Hmnn..

-Solo soy yo o esos dos nunca van a cambiar, parecen niñitos de 5 años

-O a nosotros antes

Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Si, la verdad que cuando eran niños se eran unos mocosos insoportables. Pero después que Him regreso y les ofreció que si se unirse a el, si cumplían con todo lo que el ordenaba; claro que ahora el los trataba casi como a sus propios hijos. Además los había hecho crecer a la misma edad que las PPGZ; y era eso lo que los había hecho más maduros.

-¿Deberíamos detenerlos?_ pregunto el rubio

-See... bueno tu déjame esto a mi, y vos anda llevando a la PPGZ. En un minuto te alcanzo_ respondió el pelinegro

-Ok

Butch miro hacia los pelirrojos, quienes seguían con su pelea verbal. Soltó un suspiro.

-Hey ustedes dos, dejen la pelea de novios para después y entren de una vez por todas

Los pelirrojos se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cabello. Brick lanzo una mirada llena de odio a su hermano y, al ver que este no le prestaba la más minima atención, tomo inconcientemente a la oji- rosa de la mano, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba (si era posible), y la llevo a la residencia Him

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

**Butch POV**

Dios… ¿¡¿no podríamos entrar ya? La verdad es que seguía sin entender esto, porque seguía pensando en esto. Desde que la deje aquí no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza, no podía esperar un solo minuto mas mientras esto le seguía rondando por la cabeza...

¿Pero porque rayos me preocupaba? Era un tonto trato que hice con ella para que "no lastimaran a sus amigas"; pobre ilusa de todas formas las iban a matar en cuanto las tuvieran a todas aquí, es mas el no tenia idea de si no la habían matado a ella aun. Quizás seria que solo se hubiera preocupado por si la PPGZ tenia un plan bajo la manga y que por eso no habia peleado y se habia dejado llevar bajo su fuerza de voluntad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Por dios esas ideas eran patéticas! ¡Enserio esa eran sus brillantes ideas para autoconvencerse de la razón de su preocupación! ¡Sabia muy bien que estas no eran mas que ideas baratas con las que no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo! ¡Era deprimente...!

Porque sabia que lo que lo preocupaba es que si no seguía con vida, si no tenia una forma de escapar y solucionar todo derrotándolos, o si ya habían descubierto su plan y castigado (o algo peor) por ello...

Porque sabia que se preocupaba por ella, aunque no tuviera (o no quisiera tener ò_ó) la menor idea de porque lo hacia

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

**Kaoru POV**

¡Chicas por favor estén bien!

Solo espero que nada les aya pasado...

Ay dios mío que nada les aya pasado

Alone, alone

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Perdóneme por no haber actualizado en años. Lo que pasa es que se me dio por empezar a leer fics de Harry Potter (después que vi la 1ª parte de la peli) y de los Teen Titans (dios sabrá porque) y nada de ganas para escribir. Ya se, ya se, QUUUUEEEE ESCUSA; ¡hey pero, bien que les digo toda la verdad!

Bueno me encantarla decirles que porque estamos en vacaciones voy a tener tiempo para escribir, pero eso seria una gran mentira ya que tengo que leer 3 novelas (además de muchos fan fics :3) asi que no les miento, voy a **tratar** de escribir.

**Palabra clame: tratar, no se hagan muchas ilusiones**

Bueno ahora a las reviews!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Y si creo que este es el único cap que empieza con otros personajes, igual ahora va ser mucho mas KaoruxButch pero igual voy a seguir poniendo de las otras parejas.

**-vale-alice:** gracias! Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, voy a seguir escribiendo MomokoxBrick (igual al principio la típica, Amor-odio) aunque va ser mas KaoruxButch

**-mimichibi-daithel:** gracias! Y va seguir habiendo MomokoxBrick (aunque al principio va ser la típica del Amor-odio), no te procupes

**-Angelic-bloody-night: **que bueno que te haya gustado! Acá te dejo la conti!

**-.'.'.'.-RoseLightAngel-.'.'.'. : **jaja, me mato la pregunta '(Alguna ves las quisieron?)', y si alguna vez las quisieron y todavía las quieren pero son unos cobardes que lo ignoran y lo van a seguir ignorándolo por un tiempo. Y el asunto de Brick con Himeko, puede ser la verdad es que todavía sigo pensando en eso. Perdón por tardar!


	5. 5 Fire

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Okay, okay, ya se años y años y años para que actualice. Ya se, me doy cuenta ok ¬¬. Bueno pero como existen los milagros acá esta el cap 5 de 'War and Resistance'

***Aplausos***

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Fire**

**Butch POV**

Entramos a la fortaleza Him, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Entre en ella mientras mis hermanos y sus contrapartes esperaban afuera.

-Señor Him, ya llegaron mis hermanos con las PPGZ que faltan

-Muy bien, háganlas entrar

Salí afuera de la habitación y les hice una seña para que entraran. Estaba apunto de serrar la puerta, hasta que recordé algo. Mmm… no creo que a nadie le moleste que vaya a la prisión un rato.

Sonriendo me fui encaminando hacia la prisión a molestar a cierta prisionera.

**Mi POV**

Butch camino por varios pasillos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la prisión de la fortaleza Him. Abrió la puerta y se acerco a la celda en donde se encontraba su prisionera favorita.

-Hola verdecita, ¿Disfrutando la prisión?_ pregunto sarcásticamente

La chica solo se limito a gruñir ¿Que quería ahora este idiota?

-Te hice una pregunta_ dijo el chico de forma autoritaria ,- Responde.

-No tengo porque responder_ murmuró con odio

-Si tienes que_ respondió ,- Ahora obedece y responde

-... Mucho mejor antes de que aparecieras, eso te lo aseguro..._ respondió fríamente

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... muy mal verdecita. Deberías aprender a respetarme _ dijo con malicia

-No tengo porque obedecerte_ contesto la chica

-En eso te equivocas. Desde que pusiste un pie aquí yo te mando y debes obedecerme_ dijo Butch entrando en la celda que estaba la chica y agrego susurrándole al oído ,- o tendré que castigarte

I'm riding in your car you turn on the radio

You're pullin' me close I just say no

I say I don't like it but you know I'm a liar

Will Schuester and April Rhodes

Cause when we kiss oooh

Fire hmmm Fire

La joven de ojos esmeraldas sintió escalofríos al sentir al joven tan cerca de ella.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme nada_ dijo alejándose un poco

-De nuevo te equivocas, nena_ le dijo acercándose a ella ,- Lo único que debo hacer es no matarte si no me lo ordenan, nadie me dijo que no puedo divertirme contigo

-No vas a asustarme con eso, pervertido_ dijo viendo a lo que posiblemente se refería el joven, ¡Ni que lo fuera a dejar que le hiciera algo como eso!

-No era eso a lo que me refería nena, pero soy flexible_ dijo Butch sonriendo

-¡Ni creas!

Late at night oooh you're taking me home

You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)

I say I wanna be alone

I say I don't love you but you know I'm a liar

Cause when we kiss oooh

Fire, fire!

El joven de ojos esmeraldas soltó una carcajada, se acerco al oído de Kaoru y le susurro

-Eso lo veremos

Kaoru ya estaba comenzando a tratar de lanzarle un comentario sarcástico y frío al joven pero este sin previo aviso la beso. Butch, aprovechando como había tomado a la chica por sorpresa, metió su lengua en la boca de la chica. Por otro lado, Kaoru se había quedado paralizada por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y trato de quitarse al chico de enzima.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos tratando de zafarse, ya que no podía apartarlo y estaba posicionada contra la pared con una de las manos de Butch en la cintura y la otra detrás de su cuello, logro separarse de el con una de sus súper-mega-bofetadas.

Butch casi cayó al suelo por la fuerza con la que lo había abofeteado.

-Tienes bastante fuerza para estar destransformada_ dijo este sobandose la mejilla

La chica de cabellos azabaches miraba al joven detenidamente, esperando su próximo movimiento. No iba a dejar que la atrapara desprevenida dos veces.

You had a hold on me right from the start

A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart

My nerves all jumping acting like a fool

Well, your kisses they burn

But my heart stays cool

El chico se preguntaba por que la chica lo miraba tanto. Ósea muchas chicas ya le habían dicho que era todo un galán y todo ese tipo de cosas pero dudaba que fuera por lo que la oji-verde lo miraba. Aunque seria divertido hacer rabiar a la joven un poco mas.

-Ni creas que voy a bajar mi guardia mientras tú estés aquí, pervertido. No dejare que me tomes por sorpresa dos veces_ dijo ella antes de que el pudiera decir comentario alguno

-Mmm... y yo creí que te habías quedado enamorada de mi tan fácil como todas_ le dijo el volviendo a acercarse a ella y susurrándole al oído,-bueno será divertido hasta ver hasta donde puedes llegar. Igual no creo que dures mucho, quizás más de lo normal pero no mucho; nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, nena

-Ya quisieras_ dijo ella empujándolo lejos de ella y caminando hacia otro lado ,-ni creas que se te será nada fácil, **nene**

-No creo que me digas eso dentro de mucho_ le dijo quedando frente a frente con ella

-No subas mucho tus ilusiones y cae de una vez a la realidad, tu nunca me vas a gustar_ dijo fríamente

-Disculpa

-Hay que menso, dije... Tu... Nunca... Me... Vas... A... Gustar..._ dijo ella lentamente pensando que el muy menso quizás comprendería así

-Tomando en cuenta tus problemas de negación, creo prácticamente gane_ dijo el sonriendo le arrogantemente

Tomando en cuenta tus problemas de humildad, prácticamente puedo decir que nunca ganaras, primero porque no hay ninguna competencia sólo unas estupideces tuyas y segundo porque un idiota como tu nunca podría ganarme en nada, y que tienes el ego mas grande del mundo_ dijo ella sonriendo victoriosa

-No digas nada porque el tuyo me gana, esta segura_ le respondió

Well, Romeo and Juliet

Samson and Delilah

Baby you can bet

A love they couldn't deny

My words say split yeah

But my words they lie

Cause when we kiss oooh

Fire o-oh fire

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba ocurriendo. Peleaban como unos mocosos, al parecer juntar a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ no era ninguna buena combinación, en especial entre contrapartes. Bueno eso no iba a evitar que molestara a la verdecita.

-¿Qué pasa, Butch? Ya estoy pensando que te quedaste enamorado de mi tan fácil como todos_ dijo imitando lo que el había dicho

-Aww... ¿Tan rápido te estas haciendo ilusiones conmigo, nena?_ dijo el mientras la abrasaba por la cintura detrás de ella

-Ya quisieras

Unos pasos se escucharon por a unos 10 o 15 corredores de ahí, claro Kaoru no lo había oído pero Butch (quien estaba transformado) lo había escuchado con su oído-sonido. Probablemente eran sus hermanos y sus contrapartes y vaya a saber quien más. Lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible, el se había olvidado de el resto del mundo ya que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la PPGZ verde- quiero decir se estaba divirtiendo mucho **molestando** a la PPGZ verde.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya yendo, verdecita_ le dijo el joven de ojos verde oscuro poniéndose enfrente de la joven

-Cuanto antes mejor_ dijo fríamente

You had a hold on me right from the start

A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart

My nerves all jumping acting like a fool

Well, your kisses they burn

But my heart stays cool

El joven volvió a soltar una carcajada. Se puso en frente de ella y la beso de nuevo. Kaoru, por su parte, entro en estado de shock… de nuevo.

-Nos vemos_ le dijo en un tono sexy al oído y desapareció en un parpadeo de la prisión, no seria conveniente que lo encontraran así con la verdecita.

Recordó una vez más ambos besos. Mm.. eso definitivamente le iba estar pasando por la cabeza un tiempo. Ahhh, ahora estaba más confundido que antes... bueno por lo menos la había dejado a ella más o igual de confundida.

**Kaoru POV**

Recordaba, aun en shock, ambos besos. Ese bastardo pervertido se había atrevido a besarme, y lo peor de todo es que fueron dos veces! Nadie nunca se había atrevido robarme un beso en mi vida! Y menos dos veces!

¡Lo peor de todo es que creo que me gusto!

... Y que volví a bajar la guardia...

Fire! Oh kisses like fire

Oooh fire

Love what you're doing now

Fire, touching me

Fire

Touching me, burning me

Fire, take me home

Fire

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? La primera vez me agarro por sorpresa y nunca me pude imaginar que me iba a besar. Pero... la segunda deje que se me acercara sabiendo los riesgos que corría. Como... si parte de mi quisiera besarlo.

-...

Hay no, no, no puede ser ¡Olvídense que alguna vez pensé eso! ¡OLVÍDENSE!

No me lo puedo creer...

**(Flashback)**

¿Por qué me importa? ¿Será que...? Nah... eso es imposible, estoy pasar mucho tiempo con la enamoradiza de Momoko me debe estar afectando.

¿Cómo pude pensar eso? Que me guste Butch es simplemente ridículo

**(Flashback)**

¿¡Por qué no fue solo un enamoramiento? ¡Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Momoko se enamora de cualquier chico lindo que pasa por la calle y al otro día se olvida que alguna vez lo vio! ¡¿Por qué esto no podía ser así?

-Solo mi suerte... _ susurre y solté un suspiro

Ojala hubiera sido todo un tonto enamoramiento...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Y que les pareció? Enójense conmigo porque no continúe la fic en un milenio pero ni el cap ni el botón de 'reviews' tienen la culpa así que ¡DEJEN UNA REVIEW! (o mas no me quejo, jaja).

Bueno ahora dejando mis tonterías, a la parte seria de mi espacio en el cap para escribir tonterías y...

Responder las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** Jeje, perdón, se lo que se siente que te dejen con ganas de seguir leyendo es horrible; pero en pare es lo que te hace dejar la review jaja XP. Y gracias! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia ^^. Muy inteligente en no ilusionarte, jaja. Saludos!

**-Angelic-bloody-night: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto ^^;;

**-mimichibi-daithel:** Bueno yo creo que ella esta muuuyy bien jajaja. Espero que también te guste este cap, perdón por la tardanza!

**-vale-alice: **Bueno, dije la verdad, no había que ilusionarse jeje ^^;;. Igual prometo que actualizo antes de la segunda semana de febrero como máximo. Va haber mas MomokoxBrick dentro de 2 o 3 caps. Bye, cuídate vos también!

**-GaBrIeLiThAaA:** gracias! Y te dedico a vos y a todos los fans de MiyakoxBoomer el próximo cap! Bye!

**-.'.'.'.-RoseLightAngel-.'.'.'.:** Me ha pasado ami también lo de leer y pensar que dejaste una review y no jaja XD. Bueno el único misterio de este cap es quien esta caminando a 10 o 15 corredores de la prisión Him ¿Quién será? Chan, chan, chan. No me culpes que dentro de poco se acaben las vacaciones me esta afectando XP. Bueno vas a tener que seguir con la duda de que les dice Him a Momoko y Miyako hasta el próximo cap. Espero que te guste este cap. Saludos!

Bueno llego la hora que deje de decir tonterías y me valla.

Arrivederci!


	6. 6 Crush

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Volví! Espero no haber tadado mucho.

DATO: Este cap es con temporario a anterior

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Crush**

**Miyako POV**

Entramos a la fortaleza Him, que por cierto era enorme aunque algo espeluznante, lo más probable es porque aquí se encuentra uno de los peores enemigos que hemos enfrentado desde que somos las PPGZ o porque definitivamente le falta luz a estas habitaciones ¬¬. En mi opinión, la primera.

Ahhh…

Butch entro a uno de los salones, luego de unos momentos salio y les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que ellos entraran con nosotras. Mientras el se quedo fuera de la habitación. Seguramente ahora querían 'asustarnos' y 'advertirnos' lo que iba a pasar. Sinceramente no pensaba creerle a ninguna cosa que digan. Nos digan 'quizás puedan salvarse.. Pero no' o 'ya no hay alternativa' yo sabia que una vez que pusimos un pie dentro de aquí habíamos firmado nuestra sentencia de muerte.

Crush

¿Raro que lo diga yo, no? Supuestamente soy 'la linda e inocente PPGZ azul' pero todo había cambiado para mi desde ese día...

**(Flashback)**

Era un hermoso día, yo salia salía de la secundaria acompañada por mis mejores amigas, Momoko y Kaoru.

Ahhh…

-Entonces chicas, que tal si vamos a la heladería_ dijo Momoko

Kaoru, simplemente rodó los ojos y dijo

-¿Tu nunca cambiaras, no?

Simplemente me limite a reír ya conociendo la situación como la palma de mi mano; este tipo de conversaciones eran típicas de mis amigas.

-Nop, pero en fin… ¿Vienen o no?_ dijo Momoko

-Yo no puedo quede con ir a ver a Taka-chan_ dije sonriendo y algo sonrojada. Hace unos meses el me había pedido que fuera su novia y había aceptado felizmente

I see ya blowin' me a kiss

It doesn't take a scientist

To understand what's going on baby

If you see something in my eye

Let's not over analyze

Don't go too deep with it baby

-Esta bien Miyako… ¿Y tu que dices Kaoru?

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que por que no

-Bueno entonces adiós chicas, las veo mañana en la escuela_ dije despidiéndome de mis amigas

-Adiós Miyako_ respondieron ambas chicas

Me dirigí hacia el hospital pero en el camino me en contre con...

-Hola Boomer-kun_ dije alegremente, la verdad es que los chicos no causaban tantos problemas como antes y me había hecho amiga de Boomer

-Miyako..._ dijo el algo sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba que pasara por aquí

So let it be what it'll be

Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

Here's what I'll do

I'll play loose

Run like we have a day with destiny

-¿Sucede algo malo?_ pregunte asustada

-Lamentablemente si, Miyako..._ murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera

-¿Y... yo podría saber que es?

-Si, la verdad tiene que ver con nosotros..

Simplemente al oír eso me puse nerviosa, no podían ser buenas noticias

-Y..._ pregunte algo impaciente

-No puedo verte mas, Miyako_ respondió al fin

-Pero, pensé que no había ningún problema con eso_ dije tristemente

It's just a little crush 

(Crush)

-Como dijistes, no lo había. Pero ahora prefiero que estemos un poco más distanciados_ contesto Boomer

-¿Tu quieres que no nos veamos mas? ¿Por qué?

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing 

(Crush)

-Porque… tu eres una heroína y yo un villano, no deberíamos ser amigos_ dijo el, aunque al principio pensé que me quería decir otra cosa

-¿Seguro que es por eso?_ pregunte

-Si_ me contesto fríamente

¿Qué le pasa? El nunca fue así, ni cuando peleábamos...

-Pero habíamos dejado nuestras diferencias de lado

-Si pero yo no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Prefiero olvidar todo esto..._ dijo en un murmuro.

La forma en que decía todo esto, me hacia pensar que en realidad hablaba de otra cosa.

Not like everything I do depends on you…

Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

-¿Estas seguro que no me mientes?

-Porque no debería hacerlo, no somos nada

Eso dolió, yo lo consideraba un gran amigo no se como me puede estar diciendo todo esto.

It's raising my adrenaline

You're banging on a heart of tin

Please don't make too much of it baby

-¡Te estas comportando como un tonto!_ grite molesta, no puedo creer que me haya dicho todo eso

-No, ahora estoy viendo todo con perfecta claridad, antes simplemente estaba confundido. Me comporte como un tonto cuando acepte ser tu amigo, me comporte como tonto cuando decidí dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y pensé que realmente te importaba

-¡Me importas!

-Y se supone que yo soy el que miente aquí_ dijo sarcásticamente ,-Acéptalo Miyako es lo mejor, nosotros siempre seremos enemigos, solo eso y nada mas

-Boomer no sigas con esto

You say the word "forevermore"

That's not what I'm looking for

All I can commit to is "maybe"

-¿O que?

-O no pienso perdonarte nunca_ le respondí ,-Piénsalo Boomer, es enserio ¿Así es como quieres que termine nuestra amistad?

-Yo realmente no te importo, Miyako. Ni tú a mi. Eso no es nada parecido a una "amistad", como tu dices_ respondió fríamente

-Entonces, no tengo por que estar aquí_ dije dándome la vuelta ,-Adiós Boomer

-Adiós Miyako, adiós para siempre

No lo soporte mas, lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, en ese instante me eche a correr.

So let it be what it'll be

Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

Here's what I'll do

I'll pay loose

Run like we have a day with destiny

Corrí un rato y de casualidad quede frente al hospital. Decidí entrar a ver a Taka-chan, entre y subí hasta su habitación.

-¡Cody que bueno verte!_ exclamó una chica de cabellos y ojos negros, luego acercándose a el y besarlo

No podía creer lo que veía. Takaaki me engañaba... ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-A ti también, Brooklyn_ le dijo el en cuanto se separaron

-¿Cómo pudiste?

It's just a little crush 

(Crush)

-¿Miyako?

Salí corriendo del hospital. Sollozando, ese día me prometí dejar de ser tan indefensa y tan fácil de lastimar. Ser "demasiado amable" sólo me había traído problemas...

**(Flashback)**

Al entrar vi que el lugar estaba repleto de antiguos villanos que habíamos enfrentado cuando teníamos trece y otros que no recordaba, reconocía o simplemente no tenía la idea de quien era. Entre todos ellos logre ver a Himeko (transformada en Princesa), Miko, Peludito, Mojo, La Banda Gangrena, Sedusa y otros.

Después mi vista quedo en un lugar especifico.

No...

No podia ser **el**.. ¿o si?

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing 

(Crush)

**Boomer POV**

No puedo creer que siga aquí. Ese molesto bueno para nada de Takaaki, no lo necesitábamos en esto y sigo sin entender porque el Señor Him sigue teniéndolo aquí.

Sentía un profundo rencor por ese bastardo, lo único que quería hacer era matarlo y podría morir en paz. Bueno, quizás me encargara de su querida **novia** luego, o simplemente le diría que lo había matado lenta y dolorosamente, total ya se que con eso la haría sufrir.

-No..._ la escuche suspirar

Tonta PPGZ, ¿Nunca pensó que su noviecito la traicionaría, o no? Ilusa.

Aunque... ¡No! ¡No puedo volver a pensar en eso otra vez!

Basta de dudas, basta de volver con ese tema, basta de pensar en ella.

Not like everything I do depends on you…

Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

**Him POV**

-Queridas PPGZ, años en los que no nos vemos_ dije cordialmente

-No creo que estarías tan feliz de vernos si no estuviéramos en esta posición_ me reclamo fríamente la rosa

-Cállate_ le ordeno uno de mis secuaces, el mayor de los RRB

-No, no. Déjala, que tiene mucha razón en eso_ conteste ,-Ahora, niñas no are rodeos van a morir y lo saben. No tienen la menor oportunidad contra mi, y lo que mas deseo es verlas sufrir su muerte lenta y dolorosamente. Así que prometo a todos los villanos presentes que mañana estas mocosas del demoño recibirán su castigo y morirán

Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)

White picket fences in your eyes

A vision of you and me

El lugar se lleno de gritos apoyando la muerte de las endemoniadas. Lo se soy fantástico, increíble, maravilloso ¿A quien se le ocurriría como acabar con las PPGZ de un modo tan glamoroso? ¡Pues a mi! Soy completamente fabuloso.

-Ahora llévenselas a la prisión

Entre a otra habitación. Aun faltan una que otra cosa que pensar, por ahora debo encargarme de matar a las chiquillas insoportables y luego.. ¡Fiesta!

-Señor Him_ oí una voz llamar a la puerta

-A eres tu Brooklyn...

It's just a little crush 

(Crush)

La inteligente jovencilla había sido prácticamente esencial en mi plan. Fue una de mis primeras aliadas y, a la vez, una de las más poderosas.

-Algo sobre este plan me incomoda, Señor..

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing 

(Crush)

-¿Y se podría saber que es?_ pregunte con simplicidad

-Es ese chico Takaaki, ¿Es necesario que lo controle? ¡Está perdiendo mucha energía en eso! y—

- Brooklyn, ¿Tu conoces la fases del plan mejor que nadie, no es cierto?

Se limito a asentir.

-Entonces ya sabes que es muy importante que lo mantenga controlado.

Not like everything I do depends on you…

Sha-la-la-la

-Pero, si me lo permite Señor Him, me parece un poco estupido. El solo es un humano no muy afectado por los rayos Z negros ¿De que nos puede servir?

-Ay mi querida Brooklyn, ¿Aun no lo comprendes, no es así?

Negó con la cabeza

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing

Not like everything I do depends on you

Sha-la-la-la

-Pongámoslo así, todo esto es un juego de ajedrez. Ese mocoso que te parece tan insignificante es el que esta preparado para atacar a una pieza importante del contrincante; y esa seria la PPGZ azul. El le ha quitado su típica esperanza y alegría, haciéndola mucho mas vulnerable_ respondí ,-Y además mantiene "protegida" a otra de mis piezas

-¿A que se refiere, Señor?

-A que lo tengo protegido a mi favor, impidiendo que salga de mi alianza

-¿Y ese seria..?

-El menor de los RRB. Sabía que seria difícil unirlo, así que moví mis piezas con mucho cuidado y ataque su punto débil

-Puedo suponer que con eso se refiere a la PPGZ azul_ dijo Brooklyn

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing

Not like everything I do

Depends on you..

-Estas entendiendo rápido. Tomando en cuenta su afecto por la PPGZ, me encargue de enviarle.. como decirlo... un poco de competencia. Y bueno, al ver que su oponente había ganado a la azulcita quedo destrozado. Fue el perfecto momento para decirle si mi proposición de unirse a mi. Y como vite la tomo de inmediato.

-Otra pregunta, si me lo permite, ¿Si ya cumplió su propósito porque lo conservamos?

-Porque tenerlo aquí hace que el RRB azul recuerde constantemente lo que ocurrió, haciendo que ni siquiera piense en traicionarme

-Ya veo...

-¿Entiendes ahora?

-Si Señor

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Termino el cap! Todos saben que en este momento me pongo a decir o mejor dicho a escribir tonterías y después voy con las reviews. Pero hoy voy a aclarar algunas cosas del cap:

1. Brooklyn es la chica con la que Takaaki se besa en la 'Flashback' de Miyako y la que habla con Him al final del capitulo. Ósea es la misma ¿ok?

2. Boomer no sabe que Miyako y Takaaki terminaron

3. Los pasos del otro cap serian los otros RRBZ y la otras PPGZ, por lo de "Ahora llévenselas a la prisión"

Bueno eso es todo en la sección de aclaraciones, ahora a mi sección de tonterías.

Wow, Him si es malo. Ya voy a pensar que le hago por lo que hizo para separar a Miyako y a Boomer.

Brooklyn, mm.. es mala y no me cae bien ¡Ya tengo un nuevo personaje para ridiculizar en mis fics humorísticos y sin sentido de D!PPGZ! Wiii! Mm... quizás Him la acompañe jeje...

Bueno, suficiente de tonterías, ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-azula77:** gracias! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia ^^, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Bueno, lamento decirte que no va a ver mucho MomokoxBrick en los próximos caps, pero ya tengo un cap pensado para ellos mas adelante! Solo hay que esperar un poquito. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Arrivederci!

**-mimichibi-daithel:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Espero que te haya gustado este también. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y perdón por tardarme tanto la otra vez. Bueno, sobre que los azulitos terminen enamorados, yo ya diría que están enamorados, eso es seguro con Boomer y Miyako muestra que siente algo por Boomer. Bye-Bye!

P.D: espero que te haya gustado el MiyakoxBoomer!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** jaja, me ha pasado muchas veces.; eso de engancharte con la historia, típico. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho (es horrible cuando vos te quedas con la intriga y se tardan mucho... ...pobres las personas que leen mis fics). Bueno, si leíste mi "sección de aclaraciones" ya sabes quienes eran los de los pasitos y si no bueno, que mas lo repito, eran el resto de los RRBZ y PPGZ. Saludos!

**-Angelic-bloody-night:** bueno acá te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste ^^! Arrivederci!

**-vale-alice:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Espero no haberte dejado mucho tiempo con la intriga. Los pasos, los pasos, bueno como ya dije antes si leíste mi "sección de aclaraciones" ya sabes quienes son y si no, bueno lo repito, eran los otros RRBZ y las otras PPGZ. Bueno, lamento decirte que no va a haber mucho MomokoxBrick en los próximos caps, pero estoy preparando un cap para ellos! Solo hay que esperar un poco. Arrivederci!

**-GaBrIeLiThAaA:** jeje, de nada! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de un cap de MiyakoxBoomer y espero que te guste como quedo el cap. Arrivederci!


End file.
